1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hygienic equipment, and more particularly to a hygienic apparatus that includes a urinal and a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toilet bowl typically includes a seat disposed pivotally on a bowl body and pivotable between a horizontal usable position and an upright idle position. When the seat is pivoted to the upright position, the toilet bowl can serve as a male urinal.
With such a configuration, pivoting movement of the seat between the horizontal usable position and the upright position may be required prior to use. Furthermore, due to the limited height of the toilet bowl, during use of the toilet bowl as a male urinal, the seat as well as the bowl body and a floor area surrounding the bowl body may be stained by urine. To solve this problem, a male urinal can be provided in proximity to and spaced apart from the toilet bowl. However, the provision of a male urinal and a toilet bowl as separate devices results in a substantial indoor space being used.